Claws That Kill But Never Spill
by SilverStreak The World Jumper
Summary: This is my first story please review.I know summaries suck but please review! "Please please don't die please you promised to be with me you-" I cried out as he lifted his cold hand to my face. "I promise you I will always b-be with...you my love" Abe Sapien X OC
1. Claws That Kill But Never Spill

Nickname:WeaponX15 or SilverStreak

Hair color: Very dark dark brown it is usually mistaken for black but she doesn't mind

Hair Leight: down to her lower back

Eye color: Dark brown but when feral or very angry they turn into a bright red color

Eye shape: almost like cat eyed shape

Height: 5'3

Fight music: remember the name by fort minor, riot by Three Days Grace, Break by three days graces, me against the world by simple plan, the animal I have become by three days graces, It's all over by three days graces, I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin, time of dying by three days graces.

When sad music: Hello by evanescent, take me over by evanescent,(let's just say the album "fallen by evanescent" all of its songs) monster by skillet, broken inside by broken iris

Love music: bittersweet, over and over by three days graces, hero by skillet.

Team's she's on: first was the X-Men then the Avengers and right now is the B.P.R.D. (Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense )

About herself and looks:

Is is very skinny and pale colored skin is very quiet like to be allow some times is a smart mouth sometimes she is a very understanding person, she is misunderstood she does anything to protect her family, loved ones and team members her feels alone in the world like theirs nothing out there for her she knows she is loved but doesn't feel like she is loved she is very kind sometimes calm but people say she seems to be depressed but she doesn't fill like she is.

She is a mutant,half asguardian,and a half demon but not for hell she also have acute (high) senses hearing, smell, sight, touch, taste she kind of looks like Red (Hellboy) but without the horns she has a tail just like Hellboy and is red sometimes she changes into red skin but she doesn't know how it happens. In her red form she has markings that are like Loki's but also like Hellboy but on her hand it's like a snake coiled around her wrist and the head on the front of her has two pairs of wing they don't come out at the same time the first are like a snowy owls wing (but they change color and shape) her white ones may look soft and cuddle but they are very dangerous the touch is sharp ,hard and strong just a tiny little touch can easily cut you if you get to close her black wings are like a ravens shiny, sharp, and hard but they also look like they point a the end of each feather but they are the opposite they are really soft like nothing you ever felt, smooth,and they are very delicate but with her rapid healing factor it no problem its also two times stronger the sabretooth and wolverine combined.

she also a shape-shifter she can also change her scent she like to mess around with Wolverine and sabretooth they both actually think the person she changed into is that person. She also has adamantium claws like wolverine three on each fist and claws like sabretooth the nails claws were six inches long.

Crush's: Abe Sapien, Logan a.k.a Wolverine, Victor Creed a.k.a Sabretooth, Loki Laufeyson,and most of the Avengers except Tony stark, Thor and Natasha (duh because she a girl)

Story:

"No no no they have to be... okay... must ...save them" I said in a staggering voice.

'How did this happen he's suppose to be dead how can he be alive?' I thought to myself

My vision was getting foggy it was dark and cold I can hear people breathing and staking me I've been cut and slashed at many it's my healing factor won't work I try a healing spell but I couldn't use my magic or he would kill them.

"Dam you" I yell as I choked on my blood after words.

"WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE DEAD" I shout while wiping the blood from my lower lip.

My clothes wear I shreds I clutched my stomach tighter going down the darken hall ways I wanted to use my wings to fly but the hallways were to small and it might give him on a location on we're I am I continued on following the sounds of breathing, smell of fresh blood in the air.

it was me and my team members and than physio maniac. Then I take a left then a right then another right what seemed like two hours on foot was really forty minutes. 'stupid hallways' I think to myselfI finally fined them in time but to my surprise.


	2. Nothing but my Black sad heart

SilverStreak walked slowly up to the had always been able to sense if things were wrong. Right now I sensed nothing. Which was odd. There was always something wrong, always a tiny little problem. I was too tired to realize that the lack of something wrong was something wrong. I headed to my first hour class and by lunch I was more alert. On my way to the lunchroom I was suddenly blown back into a wall when my surroundings exploded. When I came to I immediately choked on the air. All the minds crying out and the fear, was overwhelming. I cried out from the pain and began shutting them all out one by one till the only two that remained were me and the crazy bastard that had blown up my school. But suddenly there were three more minds and I felt one of them helping me up.

"SilverStreak." Coulson said and he steadied her.

"Phil, what are you- How'd you-"

"Get here so fast?" He asked. "We need to get you out of here."

"You mean the guy's looking for me?" I asked.

"come on." Coulson said ignoring my question.

"if he did this because of me then I am not leaving." I told Coulson. "I have the power to help so I'm going to help."

"alright." Coulson said in defeat. "Captain."

A man who I knew to be Captain America nodded and disappeared down the destroyed hallway. Coulson helped I sit down on the floor again so he could look over her injuries.

"It's alright Phil." She said. "Their already healing."

"I can see that." he said. "We should find shadow."

"She's at home. She wasn't feeling well so she didn't come today." I told him as I back up.

"Stark." Coulson said into his ear piece. "I'm sending you and address. go there and pick up a girl. Her name is shadow and she's going to need a ride."

"why is he here?" I asked as she probed around the exterior of the unknown mind.

"I don't know you should know. He's trying to take over the world." Coulson said as he looked around assessing the area.

"Aren't they always." I said with a sigh.

"unfortunately they are." a voice said.

"who's there!?" Coulson demanded as he raised his gun.

"You might wanna put that down bub." A man said coming out from the shadows.

"Phil, it's just Prof. Logan." I said.

"professor of what exactly?" Coulson asked.

"Art." Logan replied. "And that's wolverine to you kid."

"Right and my names not kid." I said with my three adamantium claws in his face.

"Yeah you're getting detention for that." Wolverine said. "So what's this creep doing here?"

"We believe he's after Silver." Coulson said.

"Yeah and who's 'we'?" Wolverine demanded.

"I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson replied.

"It's okay Logan Coulson's a good friend." I told him.

"Well then, let's take this guy down kiddo." Wolverine said ignoring Coulson.

"Right." I said with a nod. "Shadow's gonna join the party soon."

"Oh that'll be fun." Wolverine said. "Is she the one that melts stuff up?"

"No, that's Amora aka magma." I replied.

"Alright, let's go this way." Coulson said as he turned to go down the way that he had come.

"No, he's this way." I said. "I locked him in one of the hallways."

"How?" Coulson asked.

"Well he technically trapped himself. It's complicated." I said as I headed off in the right way. We eventually came to a dead end. I walked up and began to feel around for a hole in the fallen wall. Coulson began to help.

"Here." Coulson said when he found a small hole.

"Stand back." I said. I raise my hands to the hole and it rapidly became bigger.

"What'd you do?" Coulson asked.

"I'm telekinesis as well duh." I replied smiling proudly.I stepped through the hole carefully. "He should be on this side of the school somewhere. You should call in. You're going to need any army to get all these kids out."

"I don't have any signal in here." Coulson told me as he took out a flashlight.

"Then go find a signal and wait for Shadow." I said. "We'll handle this."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Coulson nodded and headed back the way we had came as Wolverine climbed through the hole after me.


	3. Hell on Earththe good kind

Hell on Earth… The Good Kind.

The cab I was in smelled funny and she sure something was sticking to the bottom of the new boots I'd gotten just yesterday. I kept checking the bottom to be sure. I'd find nothing, put my foot down down on, and feel it again. Eww.

Slouching back in my seat, SilverSteak tapped her new kindle fire HD – courtesy of one Phil Coulson who still wouldn't give her old one back but hey at least he got her a new one – to the next song, Hero by skillet playing in her ear. that song always reminded her of Logan.

I sat back into the cab and stared up at the sky, wondering if Tony or Thor were up there somewhere flying around. I wouldn't put it past them. They had a habit of trying to race each other, Tony insisting his armor could out fly anyone and anything.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and let the music take my mind off things. I didn't really fall asleep. Just kinda drifted in and out of the waking world, the scenes outside changing each time my eyes would focus back in. I did not fully awaken until I felt the cab began to slow down until it came to an abrupt stop.

"Ma'am, we're here" announced the driver, a fellow SHIELD agent disguised as a cab driver. SHIELD had eyes everywhere. From cab business to fast food systems. Never knew when trouble was going to pop up around the world. Stretching, Silver sat up and peered out the window, my eyes landing upon a weirdly shaped building composed of several cylinder shaped towers surrounded by a stone wall and fence.

Raising a slender brow, I grabbed my two gym bags of clothes – I'd been told to pack just enough to last at least two months – and pushed open the cab door. "Thanks, man," she grinned as he nodded, reminding me to call SHIELD as soon as I could, before he took off as soon as I shut the door and made my way towards the impressive sized gates before me, tilting my head up to see the top before I adjusted my hood and walked up to an intercom placed under a sign I paid no mind too as I hit the button below the com speaker, waiting.

After a second or two a quick lipped voice spoke loudly to her. "Remove your hood and look directly into the lens, please," the voice told me. I shrugged and took my hood off and looked around for the lens I was supposed to look at. Whirling noises were heard and I jumped as some sort of camera lens presented itself, cursing as a bright light flashed inches from my right eye. I hated when they did that at the doctors and this light had to be ten times worse. Putting my hood back on, I rubbed my eye before grabbing my bags, walking through the gates as soon as they opened.

Looking around once my eye sight was fully restored, I took in a few statues I hadn't noticed before. I wasn't much of an art critic but the one in the center was huge and kinda weird looking. I reached a large set of doors that opened on their own, allowing me to continue on in to the building.

Biting my upper lip, I looked around the room – which was practically empty - and kept on forward til I was standing on a large golden insignia of sort that made SHIELD's look boring. I'd been with SHIELD three years now. I'd seen this one on the internet… Least that how I could remember. There were so many many things on it in Google and in the files I'd been forced to look at at the files by Coulson that I'd pretty much glazed over some of them. Stopping on the cool insignia, I dropped my heavy bags, staring at the far back of the room at a desk where a man in a suit was standing quietly behind it. Creepy much?

"You're late," the man said in such a nonchalant voice that he could put Phil to shame with how natural it sounded. I shrugged. "Yeah by like one minutes," I answered. The man glanced down at his desk before looking back at her. "Watch your hands and elbows now," he stated and I opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when the floor began to give way and lower!

I steadied myself and shot the guy a surprised look until I couldn't see him. Straightening myself I tilted my head over the edge of the moving elevator platform before straightening. I had to be about twenty feet above the ground slowly approaching. The elevator continued down until I was at the lowest level.

At the end of the oh so slow ride stood a man. he was kind of cute – if not boyish – man with wispy like brown hair and a small smile. Grabbing my bags and stepping off the elevator lift, I set my bags down and took the he outstretched his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense," he said in nice way. I'd probably like this guy.

"Agent John T. Myers, miss," the he said. "Agent SliverStreak of SHIELD. Hi," I said nonchalantly earning a warmer smile from John. The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense… I've dreamed of working at this place. The insignia looked familiar some how all but the name did because I remember Coulson telling me a that its file was not classified for my eyes yet. Guess now it was!

"Commander Nick Fury sent word and some how he said you had no files how come." Before I could answer that he said "You're to be the members between the BPRD and SHIELD I'm told," he began as he motioned for me to follow him. with the help of John – gathered my two bags and followed after him. "Thomas Manning run a tight ship here, Miss. SilverSteak. He expect everyone to follow orders and do as he say." he said as after just a few steps down a Hallway we came to a large set of golden doors?

'does he really thing I would be ordered around like a government dog' I thought well if it where Myers that different.

I nodded. "Got it," I lied with a smirk, purposefully popping my words by clicking my tongue. before opening the doors. "I will escort you to your room after you meet with our… Classified cases," he said with a hint of annoyance. As if the words he used were not ones he chose. I nodded and followed John into the large library and sat my bags down out of the way and looked around.

"So who's Thomas Manning, his last names kinda funny" I smirked at John as he walked over to a large fish tank that covered the entire wall it was built into. He nodded. "he's like the boss around here but one of the agent's aren't really fond of him trust me don't get on his bad side. We had a little trouble this morning. Has him on edge," John explained as he went to canister and opened it up, my nose being assaulted by a very foul smell! Wrinkling my nose – by God that smelled worse than Thor's armor after a long fight! – I watched as John used prongs to remove two very green eggs from the canister and drop them into a sort of mail container like slot, the eggs shooting up and shooting out into the water as he shut the canister.

"Thank-you, John," a voice said cheerfully. My head snapped to the tank and I blinked in surprise as… as something swam from the murkier part of the tank in the back to the glass. "Awesome," I said under my breath as I watched him swim over to the eggs and eat them –cool – his jaw doing this crazy stretch move to swallow them whole.

That's… no it can't be… is it... in the tank was a nice bright shade of aquamarine with dark blue stripes on his back, arms and legs. His dark, large almond shaped eyes studied her back as I stepped closer to the tank to get a closer look. It was rude to stare but this guy looked like something out of a book… Huh. Maybe he was what I thought who he was please be him.

"Hi," I said to him blushing as he swam to the glass of the tank and placed his hand on its surface, "I'm-" before I could continue the fish man spoke up. "Agent SilverSteak, Age: 15. Born: September 29, 1997 to parents unknown. You're here on behalf of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, SHIELD, and full member," he rambled, causing me to smile 'it really is him I'm in the presence of Abraham Sapien' I thought as my heart neared a little fast I had to block him from going deeper in my head to know how I really am.

"Telepath? Like me cool," I said with joy, causing the fish man to tilt his head and blink his eyes in shock "Abe here is adept at telepathy and psychometry," John explained as I nodded. "Got it. I'm a member of the X-Men and their boss is a telepathy. Not a fan but I guess it's kinda cool," I said causing Abe to hum in fascination. "Professor Charles Xavier. I have heard his speeches and read his books on evolution many a times," Abe said, causing me to smile. "That's the guy." "Wait did you just say your a telepathy!" John said shock. I smiled "I'm many things. literally I'm a shape-shifter(while pointing at each fingers counting it down) I have two sets of claws, I have rapid healing factor twice as fast and strong as Wolverine and Sabretooth combine, I have acute sense, I can change my scent to someone or some thing else is scent, I'm a quarter demon, a quarter icthyo some how?,I have a set of wing but their come in and out at time, oh I'm also pyrokenetice, and I have a long bright red tail that can lift 150 pounds." Showing them the bright red tail I hide under my duster coat whip it around.

And out of the corner of my eye I saw John Myers eyes widened taking this all in while his jaw drop. I laughed seeing his face like that. "You're pretty calm about this," I noted and he shrugged as Abe swam off to the side. "Dude once you've punched a God in the face, helped Tony Stark test drive his flying car off the top of a tower which he shoved me in, taught Captain America how to use a kindle fire, beat two highly trained assassins at poker, and made friends with a doctor with serious doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde complex, you've seen and done everything," I said calmly, turning in time to see Abe coming down a set of stairs and wearing a water breather like thing around his neck.

I motioned to the neck-brace. "Is that the device that you use to breathe?" I asked. Abe seemed smiled slightly to that. "It's a breathing apparatus. And yes it does your a very smart young lady, I am unable to survive indefinitely out of the water for long periods of time. This allows me to travel outside of my tank," he explained and I smiled 'he called me a young lady'. Okay that was pretty cool no one's called me that except Cap.

I was reaching up to touch the glass of his apparatus when the golden doors flung open loudly with a bang, shaking the shelves of books and the trinkets on them softly. None fell surprisingly, though I wasn't real concerned. I had something else on my mind... like all though scents from the people in the building and the person who just bursted in their scent was like fire mixed with...chocolate? And cagers and beer

Standing before me was a very tall and very real freaking Hellboy! I've only only seen him in comic book stores and on the news and on the streets some times but he never know I'm not a stalker I'm just a very curious creature I only seen him, but I knew this was the Hellboy. Bright red skin, ink black hair pulled into a samurai ponytail at the base of his neck, the horns on his forehead filed down, his stone right arm dropping to his side, and his piercing yellow eyes glancing around the room. He was decked in black leather jeans, large boots, and a black muscle shirt… Holy holly! I could feel my jaw drop. Now I'd seen everything.

Hellboy lumbered into the room with his barreled form and looked at Abe and Myers, seeming to have not realized I was there. Course not. I was shorter than the two so I was probably somewhat out of his line of vision. "Hey guys," he said casually, a grin on his face, looking around almost expectantly.

"Manning isn't here, Red," Abe said as he closed the books displayed out for him on four books. I watched him walk by, leaving me open, as I'd been positioned somewhat behind both males. It was then that those piercing yellow eyes found me and I could only pull my hood down so he couldn't see me blush and give a small wave. "Hey," I said, causing the giant red man to blink down at me.

He pointed a large stone finger at me. "Who's the kid?" he asked, causing my animal like fang to show slighty. I wasn't too big a fan of being called a kid. She was fifth-teen! Myers placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to blink at him. "This is the new member from SHIELD and for the BPRD, Agent SilverSteak… Agent SilverSteak, this is Hell-" I cut him off. "Just Silver is cool. That whole Agent crap never did it for me. Sounds to stuffy… No offense," I grinned to Myers who grinned back.

Hellboy's head tilted to the side and he seemed to scowl. "SHIELD, huh. Fury send you?" he asked, and I tilted my own head. Huh. Nick Fury and Hellboy were on name terms? "Kinda. Agent Coulson sent me actually," I said causing Hellboy to scowl deeper. "Coulson, huh. He still got a stick up his butt?" and I couldn't help the grin. "Oh yeah," I said, causing the man to slowly smirk.

The two grinned at each other and I could already feel I was gonna have a little fun with this job.


	4. The Prey is still (my new home)

The Prey is still...

I was walking through the Bureau's dull grey cement hallways with Agent John T. Myers himself. He was showing me around the compound. The first place was we're I meet the infamous Abraham Sapien and the big red man himself, Hellboy.

"So...SilverSteak." Agent Myers questioned as we continued walking and passing other agents in suite's, looking professional down the hall while I looked like a someone was going to be killed professionally. I was trying hard from not reading anyone's thoughts.

"Yeah?" I answered in a annoyed voice, losing my focus as one of the agent in the hall right next to walk pass as their thoughts got to me.

"Are you alright?" Myers asked me concerned

"Uh...oh yeah, I'm fine." I whispered

"Are you sure?" He asked me once again "because we can stop and I can take you to your new room if you need to rest?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't need to rest." I calmly spoke "so, what were you going to asks me before you asked me this?"

"What...oh,what I was going to ask you is why Fury didn't send the rest of your files to use?" He questioned.

"Well...to tell the truth is," I stopped and began again nervously,"that's all I have."

"What?!" He yelled,almost tripping on his own feet"how can that? Is that all you really have?!"

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if it short. But I will make a longer one I promise *hides behind Abe***

**Abe: it alright they can hurt you *smiles***

**Me: oh thanks Abe-sempi**


End file.
